Ima Demo Aitai Yo (Even Now I Want To See You)
by n4oK0
Summary: No Summary. WONKYU. GS, A bit Angst, OOC, AU.


**Title : ****Ima Demo Aitai Yo (Even Now I Want To See You)**

**Pairing : **Wonkyu, a bit Sibum (broken I think) and mention of Jaejoong

**Disclaimer : **All casts are belong to their self and God, Yuna Ito, Spontania and their label company

**Inspired :** Ima Demo Aitai Yo by Yuna Ito feat. Spontania

**Warning : **Un-betaed, Genderswitch, A bit Angst, OOC, AU

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Kyuhyun P.O.V**

"Ya umma, aku sudah di apartemen. Tempatnya cukup bagus dan bersih."

"….."

"Umma tenang saja. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Lagipula rumah Jae eonnie tidak jauh dari apartemenku. Kalau aku butuh bantuan aku pasti akan memberitahuya dan juga umma."

"….."

"Ya umma. Aku juga sayang umma. Love you. Bye."

Kalimat tadi mengakhiri sambungan telepon antara Cho Kyuhyun dengan sang umma. Wanita muda yang baru saja pindahan itu menggelengkan kepalanya karena tingkah sang umma yang terlalu mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Ya, memang sangat wajar jika seorang ibu merasa cemas akan anak gadisnya yang tinggal seorang diri. Tapi bagi Kyuhyun, seharusnya ummanya tersebut tidak perlu sepanik itu sampai setiap tiga puluh menit sekali selalu menghubungi ponselnya.

"Oke, saatnya membongkar kardus-kardus ini. Aku mulai darimana ya?" gumam Kyuhyun seorang diri. Dia memandang sekeliling apartemen barunya dan melihat tumpukan kardus pindahan. Kyuhyun menghela nafas sebelum dia membuka satu kardus yang berada tepat di samping kakinya.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan barang-barang yang ada di kardus itu satu demi satu sampai iris coklatnya menangkap satu kotak kecil yang terbuat dari kayu jati. Kotak yang langsung membawanya pada kenangan lama. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan langsung mengambil kotak itu. Dia duduk bersila di lantai lalu membuka kotak tersebut.

Mata Kyuhyun berbinar ketika dia melihat beberapa foto ketika dia masih di sekolah menengah atas, lebih tepatnya ketika dia masih menjadi anggota klub tenis sekolahnya. Kyuhyun melihat satu demi satu dan tertawa ketika matanya mendapat pose-pose lucu dan konyol saat dia bersama teman-teman satu klubnya.

Lalu, tiba-tiba saja senyum dan tawa itu menghilang ketika Kyuhyun menatap satu foto. Satu foto yang berisikan dirinya, sahabatnya dan…

"Siwon." Nama itu membawa Kyuhyun mengingat masa lalu yang tidak ingin dia ungkit-ungkit lagi. Namun, Kyuhyun tahu sebesar apapun dia ingin melupakan nama itu, selamanya Kyuhyun akan terus mengingatnya.

Kyuhyun terdiam cukup lama sampai dia menyadari adanya _mini disc player_ berada paling bawah di kotak itu. Kyuhyun mengambilnya dan menyadari di dalam _player_ tersebut masih ada _mini disc_-nya. Kyuhyun memasang _headset_ lalu memutar _mini disc_ tersebut. Sebuah lagu kenangan mulai terdengar di kedua telinga Kyuhyun. Wanita cantik itu memejamkan mata dan mengingat kenangannya di masa sekolah dulu. Kenangan manis namun sendu di saat yang bersamaan. Kenangan dengan,

**Flashback**

"_Advantage Ms. Cho_" teriak wasit dari atas bangkunya memberitahu para penonton kejuaran tenis regional tingkat sekolah menengah atas bahwa nona muda bermarga Cho telah unggul dari lawannya. Langkahnya menjadi juara tinggal seujung jari karena skor di papan besar sudah berpihak padanya. Dengan angka 6-5 dan sekarang _advantage_ untuknya, berarti jika _servis_-nya masuk dan gadis Cho itu mampu memenangkan point terakhir baginya itu, maka dialah juara regional untuk tunggal putri.

"_Come on Kyu! You can do it!_ Cho Kyuhyun yang paling hebat!" dukung teman-teman satu klub Kyuhyun yang terus berkumandang sejak Kyuhyun bertanding seratus menit yang lalu. Terutama pemuda tinggi, tampan dengan senyum berlesung pipinya.

Pemuda itu tak henti-hentinya bertepuk tangan dengan keras dan menyuarakan dukungannya kepada gadis yang ternyata Kyuhyun itu. Ya, walaupun sebenarnya tindakan mereka itu dilarang dalam tenis, tapi tetap saja ketika Kyuhyun akan dan setelah memukul servis atau saat Kyuhyun berhasil memenangkan point, teriakan dan tepuk tangan itu terus saja terdengar.

"Baby Kyu! Kau bisa! Tinggal satu point lagi!" teriak pemuda tinggi tersebut.

"Siwonnie! Tenanglah! Kyunnie akan servis!" seru seorang gadis berkulit putih dengan rambut yang kontras dengan kulitnya tersebut. Dia menarik lengan pemuda yang dipanggil Siwonnie itu untuk duduk dan menyaksikan saja permainan Kyuhyun.

"Aish, Bummie! Aku hanya ingin mendukung baby Kyu!" gerutu Choi Siwon tak suka dihalang-halangi oleh gadis cantik dengan kulit seputih salju itu. Bummie atau Kibummie atau Kim Kibum, merengut kesal karena ucapan ketus Siwon. Dia duduk dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya sambil mengomel sendiri.

"Kau tak pernah mendukungku seperti ini jika aku yang bermain." Gerutunya yang sayup-sayup terdengar oleh Siwon.

"Huh?! Apa katamu tadi Bummie?" Tanya Siwon setelah dia mau tidak mau diam karena Kyuhyun sudah siap untuk _servis_.

"Eh? Ah, tidak. Aku bicara sendiri."

"Tapi aku yakin tadi kau bil…"

"_Game. Set and match won by Ms. Cho Kyuhyun. 6-0, 4-6, 7-5_." Suara wasit yang terdengar sangat jelas dari _microphone_ memutus perkataan Siwon. _Ace_ yang dilakukan Kyuhyun menyudahi pertandingan final tersebut dengan kemenangan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Wohoo! Baby Kyu! _You're the best_!" teriak Siwon lagi melupakan sejenak Kibum yang juga tidak terlihat kesal lagi karena ikut senang dengan kemenangan Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua bertepuk tangan menghantar Kyuhyun yang sedang memberikan rasa terima kasihnya dengan membungkuk kepada semua penonton pertandingan itu.

Setelah selesai memberi salam dan mengucapkan terima kasih, Kyuhyun bergegas ke bangku penonton, mungkin lebih tepatnya ke arah Siwon dan Kibum. Gadis manis berambut coklat yang dikuncir seperti buntut kuda itu langsung memeluk Siwon dengan erat. Kyuhyun terlalu gembira sehingga tidak menyadari sorot mata sendu sekaligus kecemburuan dari Kibum melihat Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon dan dibalas dengan pelukan yang lebih erat dari kapten klub tenis mereka.

"Wonnie! AKu menang! Aku menang!" seru Kyuhyun masih dengan memeluk Siwon. Siwon tertawa gembira menyaksikan luapan kegembiraan dari Kyuhyun. Gadis itu selalu saja seperti anak kecil jika sudah memenangkan atau mendapatkan sesuatu yang diinginkannya. Dengan lembut, Siwon membelai punggung Kyuhyun sebelum melepas pelukan mereka berdua dan memilih menangkup kedua pipi bulat nan putih milik Kyuhyun.

"Kau hebat baby Kyu." Puji Siwon lalu menowel hidung Kyuhyun.

"Ih Wonnie! Sudah aku bilang jangan panggil aku baby Kyu. Aku sudah besar!"

"Tapi tingkahmu masih seperti anak kecil, jadi wajar kalau aku memanggilmu baby Kyu bukan?!"

"Ck, kau ini…"

"Ehem!"

"Bummie!"

"Akhirnya kau melihatku juga dasar gadis nakal."

"Hehehe… Maaf Bummie."

"Selamat baby Kyu."

"Ih! Bummie kenapa ikut-ikutan kuda mesum ini sih?!"

"Hah! Siapa yang kau bilang mesum, gadis _evil_?!"

"Kau!"

"Apa katamu?!" dan mereka bertiga terlibat pertengkaran anak kecil meski senyum terulas dari ketiganya. Mereka merasakan bahwa seandainya persahabatan mereka bisa berlangsung seperti ini terus dan mereka bertiga bisa terus bersama. Namun ketika cinta menghampiri ketiganya, apakah persahabatan itu masih bisa bertahan?

**Sebulan Setelah Kejuaraan**

Kyuhyun sedang berjalan sambil bersenandung lagu favoritnya, membawa tas raket menuju lapangan untuk latihan ketika langkahnya terhenti mendadak begitu iris coklatnya menangkap dua sosok yang merupakan sahabatnya. Kyuhyun nampak penasaran dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Siwon dan Kibum di tempat yang cukup tersembunyi itu. Hatinya bimbang antara meneruskan langkahnya atau bersembunyi dari keduanya dan mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Sangat tidak sopan memang, namun rasa penasaran Kyuhyun lebih besar karena raut wajah keduanya yang begitu serius membuat Kyuhyun memilih opsi yang kedua.

Dengan hati-hati, Kyuhyun bersembunyi di balik dinding dan mendengarkan dengan seksama pembicaraan Siwon dan Kibum.

"Maafkan aku Bummie, tapi aku tak bisa menerima cintamu. Aku sungguh senang kau memiliki rasa itu terhadapku, tapi aku sudah memiliki seseorang yang aku cintai." Ucap Siwon yang sontak membuat Kyuhyun membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut. Dia tidak pernah terpikir bahwa Siwon menyukai, ah tidak, mencintai seseorang.

Entah kenapa, mendengar pernyataan itu, Kyuhyun meraba dadanya dan meremas kaos latihannya. Kyuhyun tidak mengerti mengapa dadanya sakit kala tahu Siwon sudah memiliki seseorang yang mampu merebut hati kapten klub tenis tersebut.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu siapa yang kau cintai Wonnie. Tapi dia belum tentu mencintaimu?! Kenapa kau tidak mau mencoba menjalani hubungan denganku dulu?! Aku lebih mencintaimu daripada dia! Aku..."

"Aku tak bisa Bummie. Aku tak bisa melihat gadis lain selain dia. Maafkan aku, tapi aku ingin kita menjadi sahabat saja." Sela Siwon kala Siwon tak sanggup melihat gadis kuat seperti Kibum memelas cinta kepadanya. Bagi Siwon, Kibum bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih daripada dirinya.

Usai mengucapkan hal itu, Siwon melepaskan genggaman erat Kibum di kemeja seragamnya. Siwon menatap Kibum dengan perasaan tak enak karena sudah membuat sahabatnya itu terluka karena dia tidak bisa membalas cinta Kibum. Siwon ingin bisa melihat Kibum seperti halnya dia melihat gadis yang dia cintai, tapi hatinya tak mungkin berbohong. Hanya gadis itu yang mampu membuat dada Siwon berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya. Hanya gadis itu yang mampu membuatnya merasa ingin menjadi seseorang yang lebih tangguh dan kuat demi melindunginya. Hanya dia, gadis bernama,

"Kenapa harus Kyuhyun yang kau cintai Wonnie?!" sahut Kibum mengungkapkan jati diri gadis yang dicintai oleh Siwon. Siwon menatap gadis di depannya dengan sendu. Dia tahu bahwa percuma menenangkan Kibum sekarang dan percuma menyangkal ucapan Kibum tadi karena apa yang dikatakannya tadi adalah kebenaran. Siwon memang mencintai Kyuhyun.

Sementara Kyuhyun, gadis itu semakin membelalakan matanya bahkan sampai membuka mulutnya, shok dengan pengakuan Kibum tadi. Siwon mencintai dirinya, sejak kapan?

Tak mau mendengar pengakuan itu keluar dari mulut Siwon, Kyuhyun memutuskan meninggalkan tempat itu. Kyuhyun tak tahu harus berbuat apa jika apa yang dikatakan Kibum tadi benar adanya. Selama ini, Kyuhyun mengira bahwa persahabatan mereka akan terus seperti ini, tanpa adanya pertengkaran berarti apalagi sampai ada yang jatuh cinta seperti sekarang.

Kyuhyun terus berlari, mencoba menepis kenyataan bahwa hubungan ketiganya tak akan mungkin sama seperti dulu. Terlebih lagi, Kyuhyun tak bisa menutupi peraaan bahagia yang memuncah kala dia tahu Siwon mencintainya. Kyuhyun tak mau rasa geli di hatinya ini menjadi sesuatu yang membuat Kibum semakin terluka. Kyuhyun tak mau.

**Lapangan Tenis Seminggu Kemudian**

PAK!

Bunyi bola kuning yang beradu dengan raket memenuhi lapangan tenis yang kosong itu. Suara itu disebabkan oleh seorang gadis berkuncir kuda yang sedang berlatih sejak dua jam lalu sejak kegiatan klub usai.

Kyuhyun, gadis berkuncir kuda tersebut, menyeka keringatnya dengan hand band di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Pandangannya serius menatap ke depan. Sejak dua jam yang lalu, Kyuhyun sudah berada di lapangan itu dengan dalih berlatih. Padahal dia hanya ingin mengusir rasa sakit yang terus menderanya sejak peristiwa seminggu yang lalu.

Sejak kejadian antara Kibum dan Siwon, Kyuhyun menjauhi keduanya. Kyuhyun tak sanggup harus bertatap muka dengan Siwon apalagi Kibum. Hati Kyuhyun belum bisa menerima jika kedua sahabatnya tersebut memiliki rasa cinta yang tidak seharusnya dimiliki oleh sahabat.

Bukannya Kyuhyun ingin menyangkal bahwa dia memiliki rasa kepada Siwon, namun Kyuhyun lebih ingin persahabatan mereka terjaga dan kembali seperti saat sebelum Siwon dan Kibum saling mengungkapkan isi hati masing-masing.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang, lelah dengan sikapnya sendiri yang terus menghindari Siwon dan Kibum. Namun Kyuhyun lebih tak kuasa menatap wajah Kibum. Kyuhyun merasa bersalah karena dirinyalah Siwon tak membalas perasaannya sekaligus senang karena hati Siwon tertambat kepadanya.

Kyuhyun baru akan melempar bola untuk memulai servisnya ketika iris matanya menangkap sosok Kibum, lengkap dengan pakaian dan perlengkapan klub. Sepertinya Kibum juga ingin bermain tenis.

"Bummie..." lirih Kyuhyun sambil memandangi Kibum yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ayo kita bertanding Kyu." Ucap Kibum tiba-tiba.

"Apa?!"

"Ayo kita bertanding. Aku ingin tahu siapa yang lebih baik diantara kita. Kau atau aku."

"Tapi Bummie, untuk apa kau perlu tahu itu semua?!"

"Aku perlu tahu Kyu! Aku harus tahu! Jadi ayo kita bertanding. Yang menang harus mau mengikuti kemauan yang kalah."

"Bummie! Kau sudah gila apa?!"

"Ya! Aku sudah gila! Aku gila karena selalu saja dibandingkan denganmu! Aku selalu menjadi nomor 2 di mata semua orang! Padahal aku yang lebih dulu bermain tenis. Aku yang lebih dulu memenangkan berbagai kejuaraan. Aku yang lebih dulu mengenal Siwon."

"Bummie..."

"Tapi sejak ada kau, aku selalu tersisihkan. Aku selalu menjadi bayanganmu! Karena itu, aku ingin bebas dari dirimu Kyu. Aku ingin membuktikan bahwa aku lebih baik daripada kau." Ujar Kibum tegas.

Kyuhyun memandang sahabatnya itu dengan perasaan campur aduk. Kyuhyun tak mengerti mengapa persahabatan mereka sampai renggang seperti ini hanya karena masalah cinta. Kyuhyun tidak ingin menambah permasalahan menjadi runyam dengan tantangan Kibum, akan tetapi di satu sisi, Kyuhyun merasa dia juga perlu membuktikan bahwa dirinya lebih baik dari Kibum. Bukan karena masalah Siwon melainkan karena dia ingin menghapus keraguan dalam dirinya dan jika Tuhan berada disisinya, membuat Kibum sadar bahwa pikirannya selama ini tidak benar. Kyuhyun ingin agar Kibum mengerti bahwa Kibum akan selalu menajdi nomor satu baginya karena Kibum adalah sahabatnya, orang yang selalu mendukungnya di saat susah maupun senang.

"Oke. Kita bertanding, jika memang pertandingan ini mampu membuatmu merasa puas dengan dirimu sendiri." Tukas Kyuhyun menerima tantangan Kibum.

Maka keduanya pun bersiap dan memulai pertandingan mereka. Selama permainan berlangsung, baik Kibum maupun Kyuhyun, masing-masing mengeluarkan kemampuan terbaik mereka sehingga poin demi poin, game demi game, sampai masing-masing dari kedua gadis tersebut memegang satu set sampai pertandingan itu sudah mencapai set terakhir dan game terakhir dengan kedudukan 6-6 dengan keuntungan di pihak Kyuhyun 6-5.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum sudah sama-sama lelah, namun keduanya tidak terlihat mau mengalah. Posisi Kyuhyun pun sudah siap menerima servis dari Kibum sementara gadis seputih salju itu bersiap melempar bola untuk servis. Kyuhyun berpikir bahwa dia pasti menang dan dia akan memastikan hal itu sampai iris coklatnya melihat Siwon berdiri di ujung setengah lapangan milik Kibum.

Kyuhyun menatap wajah tampan Siwon dan dia teringat kembali dengan pengakuan Kibum yang begitu mencintai Siwon. Dalam hatinya Kyuhyun mulai ragu apakah dia tega membuat sahabatnya terluka karena Kyuhyun mengikuti kata hatinya. Siapa yang harus dia pilih? Siwon, orang yang disadari oleh Kyuhyun adalah pemuda yang juga dia cintai. Atau Kibum, sahabatnya yang selalu ada untuknya.

Kyuhyun terus berpikir dan berpikir sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan sesuatu bertepatan dengan servis yang dilakukan oleh Kibum.

Kyuhyun seharusnya mampu memukul servis itu. Hanya saja gadis manis itu hanya terpaku di tempatnya tanpa ada niat untuk memukul bola yang masuk ke dalam lapangannya tersebut. Kyuhyun berdiri memandangi ke arah Siwon yang balik menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya dan sedikit kekecewaan karena Kyuhyun tidak memukul bola itu.

Dalam pikiran pemuda berlesung pipi itu, Kyuhyun seperti menyerah dan itu artinya Kyuhyun tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Rupanya, Siwon sudah berada di lapangan itu juga sejak Kibum menantang Kyuhyun bertanding. Siwon mendengar semuanya dan dalam hati, dia ingin Kyuhyun berusaha dan menang dari Kibum. Namun apa yang Siwon harapkan ternyata tidak sejalan dengan keinginan Kyuhyun. Gadis itu justru lebih memilih mengalah dan menghentikan pertandingan yang tidak jelas siapa pemenangnya.

Kyuhyun mulai berjalan ke arah tas tenisnya, membereskan semua perlengkapannya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar lapangan. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak menghiraukan sama sekali baik Kibum yang memandangnya nanar, merasa gundah sekaligus kesal dengan Kyuhyun tidak menyelesaikan pertandingan yang menjadi kiasan atas penyelesaian permasalahan mereka dan juga Siwon yang mengikuti siluet Kyuhyun yang melewatinya begitu saja dengan pandangannya yang kosong.

"Kyuhyun!" teriak Kibum ketika Kyuhyun semakin menjauh dari mereka berdua. Kyuhyun tidak berbalik atau membalas teriakan Kibum. Dia terus berjalan dan tidak memperdulikan Kibum yang terus memanggilnya. Kyuhyun bahkan tetap melenggang pergi meninggalkan Siwon dan Kibum, meski Kibum menangis keras di belakangnya dan Siwon yang menangis tanpa suara.

Kyuhyun terus berjalan, bersikap seolah-olah Siwon dan Kibum hanya patung, padahal saat ini Kyuhyun pun sama terlukanya dengan Kibum dan Siwon. Wajah Kyuhyun sudah basah oleh airmatanya sendiri. Namun ini sudah menjadi keputusannya. Dia tidak memilih siapa pun. Kyuhyun memilih menyingkir meski hatinya sakit. Bagi Kyuhyun, keputusan ini adalah yang terbaik bagi dirinya dan kedua sahabatnya tersebut.

Ya. Kyuhyun yakin suatu saat nanti, mereka bertiga akan bisa bertemu dan menjalin persahabatan mereka sama seperti sebelum persahabatan itu retak karena cinta.

**End Flashback**

Kyuhyun menghapus airmata yang berlinang karena kenangan masa remajanya. Masih jelas di ingatannya bahwa hari itu adalah hari terakhirnya di sekolah karena secara kebetulan keluarganya harus mengikuti sang ayah untuk pindah ke Jepang. Kyuhyun merasa Tuhan saat itu kembali memihak dirinya dengan keputusan mendadak tersebut.

Sejak dia pindah, Kyuhyun memutuskan hubungan dengan Siwon dan Kibum lalu melanjutkan hidupnya di kota tersebut. Kyuhyun baru saja kembali ke kota kelahirannya karena tuntutan pekerjaan dan keinginan sepupunya, Kim Jaejoong untuk dekat dengannya. Sepupunya yang sedang hamil tua itu ternyata mengidam berada di dekat Kyuhyun sehingga mau tidak mau, Kyuhyun harus berganti pekerjaan dan kembali ke Korea.

Kyuhyun mematikan _player_ itu dan menaruhnya kembali ke dalam kotak. Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang sambil memikirkan apakah dia akan bertemu lagi dengan Siwon dan juga Kibum? Apakah mereka berdua akhirnya menjadi sepasang kekasih atau justru berjalan sendiri sendiri? Entahlah. Yang pasti Kyuhyun sudah menguatkan hatinya jika kenyataannya Siwon sudah bersama dengan KIbum atau wanita lain. Meski Kyuhyun masih memiliki rasa kepada Siwon, namun Kyuhyun sadar bahwa hidup berjalan terus.

Kyuhyun masih betah melamunkan kenangan masa remajanya itu ketika ponselnya kembali berdering. Kyuhyun menatap layar ponsel yang menunjukkan nomor yang tidak dikenal. Biasanya Kyuhyun akan mendiamkan ponselnya itu bahkan terkadang Kyuhyun akan langsung menolak panggilan tidak dikenal tersebut. Namun entah karena apa, Kyuhyun menekan tombol hijau dan menjawab,

"Yoboseyo."

"Yoboseyo, baby Kyu…"

**END/TBC? **

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

I think it depends on the review whether she (Nao) would make the sequel or not

On behalf of ^^n4oK0^^

KIRA


End file.
